boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Gaetano Caiozzo
Gaetano Caiozzo, played by co-star Jason Furlani, is a recurring character in the third season of Boardwalk Empire. He is an undercover New York City cop of Italian descent. He, along with his companion Sam Moceri, is on Arnold Rothstein's payroll. ("Margate Sands") Biography Background Season 3 Having contacted Lucky Luciano earlier under the pretension of being a member of Stefano Magaddino's gang, Caiozzo brings Moceri for a second meeting on June 22 1923, where he pretends to be mute. Luciano asks why Moceri doesn’t speak and he shows him his scar across the throat. Caiozzo tells Luciano that Moceri got his throat cut on Castellammare del Golfo, Sicily for robbing chickens; nowadays he lives in Buffalo, New York and Magaddino has personally trusted him to come to New York City and secure a heroin deal with Luciano. Moceri gestures Luciano to give him a sample. He tastes it, and Luciano tells him that it is pure heroin from China, $200 an ounce. Moceri gestures once again in approbation, extends the fingers in his right hand one by one and then closes and opens his palm three times. Luciano asks what does that mean and Caiozzo translates it as five pounds, $15,000. He also adds that Moceri does not appreciate his rudeness. That night, Luciano meets again with Caiozzo and Moceri on a rooftop. Caiozzo says that he kept them waiting and he answers that he takes precautions to not be followed. He asks if they have the money and Moceri hands him a wade of cash. Caiozzo pressures him to take it saying that they trust him. Luciano then shows them five bags of heroin that he has hidden in a chimney; each measures a pound, if they don’t believe him they can measure it themselves. Caiozzo says again that they trust him and Moceri places a leather bag next to the heroin. Moceri gestures Luciano to put it inside himself and he does. Immediately, Caiozzo gestures to two other men who emerge behind hanging sheaths. Luciano attempts to take his gun and Caiozzo punches him. He then attempts to flee but is restrained by the other two men. Moceri reveals that he can speak and, as he shows Luciano a pair of handcuffs, he announces him that he is under arrest. (“Two Imposters”) Moceri and Caiozzo interrogate Luciano in jail five days later. Luciano asks Moceri about his scar and he reveals the truth about his attack in Bandit's Alley. He ends saying that despite its dangerousness back in the day, the place is occupied now by a park and is completely safe. Caiozzo remarks that criminals like Luciano just come and go with nobody remembering them; the Law is the only thing that remains. Luciano sarcastically responds that he should reform his ways then. Caiozzo throws him against the table and a drawer. They ask him about his partners, financers and providers, but Luciano refuses to answer. Caiozzo then threatens to have him disappear if he doesn’t collaborate. Luciano asks about the Law and Moceri responds that they are the Law and can do as they please. Luciano then attempts to compromise, saying that he can say where they can find 50 pounds more of heroin, and lies saying that they don’t belong to him. The heroin is of course the one he bought along with Meyer Lansky. Luciano attempts to calm Lansky saying that he had no other choice if he didn’t want to go to jail and that he’ll cover the expenses himself. Summoned by Arnold Rothstein, the two find also in his office Joe Masseria, the heroin and finally, Moceri and Caiozzo, who are revealed to have been acting on Rothstein’s orders all along. Caiozzo asks if they treated him too roughly and Moceri sarcastically adds that he can always fill a complain. The two look on as a furious Luciano lashes out against Rothstein before being stopped by Lansky. (“Margate Sands”) Memorable Quotes *(to Lucky Luciano) "Pricks like you, they come and go. No one remembers them. The only thing that stays is the Law." ("Margate Sands") Appearances Category:Season 3 Category:Recurring Characters Category:New York City Category:Policemen Category:Italian people